


Day three

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Maruani Week, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three of MaruANi week! <br/>Day three: Reincarnation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day three

Two thousand years. She had been in that goddamn crystal for two thousand years?! No. No way! Annie couldn’t accept it! And yet, it was fact. When finally the crystal broke and Annie emerged, the world she knew was long gone. History- A myth. No titans, no walls, no one waiting for her. She was lonelier then she ever had been. Everyone else got another chance at life and she was stuck remembering her old one. All the lives she had taken, all the people she hurt, all the lies she told…Everything. Annie got to remember everything. None of it was fair. None of the memories pounding at the back her mind, or the empty feeling clawing at her chest. Once again life had dealt her a shit hand while playing up everyone else's for perfection and none of it was fair. Whatever had happened to them they stayed together. Steady anchors to help through it all, and even as she shed the jacket of her former military, stepping into a town too different from what she'd know, she knew that it was another part of this cruel hand she couldn't have. No one to help her, explain. Just as always, pushed away and alone. The noises are harsh. There's a constant shrill in the air coming from the metallic vehicles in the streets, the yells of angry people mixing in and sounding harsh. Even the people just walking are upset, sometimes yelling back or slamming their hands against the metal frames. None of it makes sense but the familiar pattern is enough to give Annie a sense of what to do. Where to go and figure out the next step. Perhaps there would be someone she recognized in this town. Someone, anyone! Even people she didn't talk to. Like...Christa. Or even that captain guy from the Survey corps. Anyone she recognized. What...If she could see him again. Marco...Marco. Her beloved Marco. How did he fare after her self-imprisonment? She'd kept him safe, disguising his death at Trost to assist her, accomplish their mission. It may have started as nothing more than using him to further her plans, but somewhere along the lines of late night scheming and empty promises, the shift in how he regarded her or spilled his concerns it wasn't just for extra help. He loved her. And she loved him...He actually saw pas her icy exterior and the things that she had done...Marco accepted it all and loved her. Where was he? Was he happy? Please...Let him be happy. More than anyone. He had to be. After selfishly sealing herself away, refusing to give any secrets but leaving Marco to face his mission on his own. Had they discovered him? Attempt to use his knowledge to capture the others? Was he left alone? Waiting by for some hope that she would emerge from her solitary prison? How long did he have to wait alone, only to realize she wouldn't come back? What a fool she was! Always thinking of herself, only herself! When Marco gave everything to help her. And he did it...Without one complaint. Annie couldn't take this, her body started to shake and she stopped in the middle of this thing called a sidewalk. Marco...Marco. Where was he? "Marco.." She whispered, covering her face with pale, shaking hands. She didn't even care about the stares directed towards her, the curses of people behind her crashing into her back. What did it matter now? What did any of them matter compared to Marco? Waiting alone for her to come back, just as she always promised? How did he die? Did they mark him as a traitor and kill him? Or...Did he kill...himself? Because of her? It wasn't fair, he deserved so much better then what he got from her. She was never good for him. The shaking of her body wouldn't stop, and to make matters worse, her vision was getting blurry, she was sick to her stomach thinking about this. It was becoming difficult to discern the few colors peeking in between her fingers. She could cry here, not surrounded by these people, strangers who already judged her. They were still already running into her from behind and filling her ears with curses. She needed to find somewhere to be alone, but her legs refused to move. 

"Sorry! Sorry Miss I didn't see you standing there!"  
Someone bumped into her and Annie whipped around, glaring at the offending person. Until, well, she saw how familiar he was. A taller stature, short dark hair, warm brown eyes, freckles. "....Marco....?" His face changed from concern to curiosity, watching her over as his fingers flexed against the straps of his back, stepping back to get a full view. "Ah, Yes? I'm sorry." He nodded, nose crinkling slightly as he glanced from side to side, almost as if he expected someone else with the same name to appear, to claim his spot of her focus. 

But she wouldn't look away. Annie's eyes widened as she looked at him. There he was! Marco! In the flesh! "You're....here...You're okay." She whispered. But then, she realized something. If he knew her, he would have been happier to see her, right? He must not have remembered. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry. I must be confusing you..." Marco flexed his hands again, watching her carefully. It didn't seem like the face of someone confusing. There was a sudden emotion of hope and relief that he couldn't quite place. He couldn't place his own emotions either. A sudden whirlwind ached in his chest and it occurred to him if it had anything to do with her appearance. The crystal blue of her eyes seemed distantly familiar and in the back of his mind the thought of comparing her to crystal at all stung. "You sure? I feel like we met before... At school before maybe?" He needed to dig around, find the reason she was stopping him. Shaking her head, Annie removed her gaze from Marco, her Marco, and started looking at the ground. "No...I just...Got here. Erm, moved. I moved here." She muttered, knowing that if she looked at him, she would want to cry. "I would've sworn. I"m sorry Jean is so much better at faces than I am. He's really attracted to other's by their face." There's a nervous laugh building in his throat as he throws the name of his friend out, almost as if he expected her to recognize it somehow before realize that's ridiculous. "This city can be pretty overwhelming, hopefully you don't get hit by any cars while you're out here. That happened to me once when I got here and I had to go to the hospital! Got a bad scar from it but I lived! City people always have places to be and never slow down enough." He was rambling again, and needed to shake his head to be clear. "Anyway, you should be careful here. They get pretty rough, even just walking." Oh, his voice was so kind, so familiar. "Jean, I see." Annie mumbled, brushing some of the hair from her face. "I, erm...I need to...Well, I don't know where I'm going. I'm lost, alone...Honestly." It was so natural to her. Speaking to him like this. "I don't know what to do."

**Author's Note:**

> So, day three of MaruAni week! This day is reincarnation!   
> This is mostly based on my headcanon that Annie didn't come out of the crystal for two thousand years.
> 
> This was cowritten with theforgottenshadow (her tumblr)


End file.
